McDanno
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: One-Shot McDanno basado en el episodio 2x17 El final es totalmente cambiado e inventado por mi porque no me gusta que Danny esté con Gaby pudiendo estar con Steve XD Bueno, espero que les guste


Hawaii 5-0 y todo lo que lleva con él no me pertenece(cosa más que obvia, de ser así esto pasaría en la serie, aunque puede que menos ñoño el final XD) Bueno, espero que les guste ^^

Danny estaba empezando a estar molesto, no quería hablar con Steve de este tema, qué más le daba a él que mintiera a Gaby para no presentarle a Grace. Ese no era un asunto que debiera importarle a él, pero lo que realmente le estaba mosqueando era que a Steve le fuera tan fácil saber cuando estaba mintiendo, aunque si lo pensabas bien tampoco era tan raro, si Danny ya había aprendido a reconocer todas sus caras debido al tiempo y confianza que compartían no era extraño que al moreno le pasara lo mismo.

-¿No quieres que Grace sepa que su padre es feliz o qué?-esa pregunta le molestó bastante más, haciéndole olvidar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, no le gustaba usar a su hija para mentirle a Gaby pero aún menos que su compañero siguiera metiendo a su pequeña en esta discusión.

-Oye, que yo soy feliz-se quejó con la vista fija en el frente, haciendo como si prestara más atención al paisaje de la isla que a la discusión que estaban manteniendo dentro del coche.

-¿Tú qué vas a ser feliz?-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero.

-Soy feliz si tú no estás cerca-contraatacó girando ligeramente la cabeza para encararle, aunque era una mentira, le había echado de menos el tiempo que había estado fuera.

-Ya estamos mintiendo, tú me quieres-contestó el moreno girando también la cabeza para mirarle y Danny tuvo que apartar la vista durante un breve momento para intentar que su compañero no se pudiera dar cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras.

Miró al frente y rápidamente puso como excusa que no quería que Grace se encariñara con Gaby para que luego no funcionaran las cosas entre ellos, pero lo que realmente pasaba es que estaba enamorado de su compañero. Él fue el primero en sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta, nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia uno de sus compañeros, bueno, nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos respecto a ningún hombre.

Se vio obligado a dejar esos pensamientos cuando Steve empezó a conducir en silencio hasta la casa del sospechoso del que les acababan de comunicar con una llamada a la que ni siquiera había prestado atención y, cuando llegó y vio que ya estaba la policía intentando entrar en la casa y retener a su sospechoso que, un ocupa, miró a Steve sabiendo que el animal de su compañero iba a hacer algo.

-Yo alejaría a tu gente de la casa-le dijo al jefe de policía, no iba a pararle los pies a su compañero, de todas formas no iba a conseguir quitarle de la cabeza a Steve lo que fuera que quisiera hacer.

Se apoyó en su coche con gesto indiferente, se había acostumbrado a que hiciera muchas tonterías, aunque aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando le vio subido en el tejado, abriendo la claraboya y echando una granada de gas lacrimógeno por esta provocando que el sospechoso saliera. Estaba más que seguro que el maldito ninja terminaría por matarse o por matarle a él de un infarto algún día, aunque agradecía que esta vez solo hubiera tenido que subirse a un tejado.

-Muy agudo, socio, ¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido tirar un bote de gas lacrimógeno por la claraboya?-le regañó mientras le aplaudía de forma ligeramente burlona para demostrarle la gran estupidez que acaba de hacer-O si, a ti.

-Era eso o hacer una de tus fritatas, no sé qué habría sido peor-respondió él con una sonrisa amplia.

-Ahí has estado gracioso, mira tú-dijo Danny riéndose mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a por las mascarillas que después se tendrían que poner para poder entrar en la casa.

Unas horas más tarde, por fin habían podido encerrar al asesino, el cual había resultado no ser su sospechoso inicial y, ahora se podría decir que lo estaban celebrando mientras se tomaban unas cervezas en uno de los bares todo el grupo junto, mientras la pequeña Grace jugaba en la arena con Steve, quien no había podido resistirse a los ojillos de cachorrillo que le había puesto y, mientras les miraba empezó a sentir un calorcillo en el pecho. Esa era la razón por la que no había querido que Gaby conociera a su hija, de todas formas ya le había dicho que su relación no tenía futuro, no podía seguir jugando con ella de esa forma cuando tenía más que claro que aunque la apreciaba mucho nunca iba a poder presentarle a Grace, su familia tenía que estar formada por Steve.

Se olvidó de sus pensamientos cuando la mirada de Steve se cruzó con la suya, dándose cuenta de había dejado la mesa y caminado hacia ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su hija le miró contenta y Steve le sonrío invitándole a sentarse con ellos mientras hacían un dibujo con conchas en la arena de una mariposa autóctona de la isla.

-He roto con Gaby-le comentó cuando ya habían dejado a Grace con su madre y ellos se tomaban la última en casa de Steve.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Steve mirándole con curiosidad-No será por lo que estuvimos hablando en el coche...

-Nah...-respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-Solo que no creo que por mucho tiempo que pasara terminara por querer presentarle a Grace.

Steve se acercó un poco, colocándose justo a su lado con más curiosidad de la que ya tenía unos momentos atrás, realmente quería saber lo que había pasado, él solo quería que el rubio fuera feliz, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que una profunda amistad en el momento en el que volvió a su casa y pese al desastre que le costó reconocer como su salón y su cocina se había puesto inmensamente feliz de ver que allí estaba Danny. Esa era la principal razón por la que se había puesto tan pesado en el coche, le daba igual que le mintiera a Gaby pero no quería que hubieran cosas que no pudiera decirle a él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó después de unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

-Porque...-Danny se bebió su último trago de cerveza antes de atreverse a contestar, no tenía claro si tenía que decírselo pero al recordar lo bien que le sentó verle con su hija en la playa apenas un par de horas atrás se dio cuenta de que tenía que decírselo, aunque no fuera correspondido, solo para no tener que seguir guardándoselo para él-Porque tenías razón Steve, te quiero.

Steve se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no había escuchado mal y, otros pocos más para asegurarse de que no le estaba vacilando. Se terminó su botellín de cerveza de un trago y sonrío ampliamente mientras el rubio le miraba como si esperara una respuesta.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, Danno-le respondió sin perder la sonrisa y se acercó más a su compañero, llevando las dos manos a su cara para acercar su rostro y darle un beso que fue correspondido prácticamente en el acto.

Un minuto después, cuando el beso se hubo vuelto más apasionado y el aire les empezó a faltar se separaron, aunque no se alejaron, se quedaron frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos sonriendo ampliamente. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que eso fuera a pasar, aunque no podían estar más contentos, por fin estaban los dos juntos.


End file.
